Anastasie Janvier
Anastasie Jeanne Janvier is a character in Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice. A Keyblade Master with years of experience, Master Janvier is a member of the High Council of the Keyblade Order of the Red Rose, and one slated to succeed the elderly''' '''Charles-Francis du Perier as Grand Master. Early Life Anastasie was born on September 12, 191 BDC (23234 EUC) in Saint-Etienne, a small world-city in the southern parts of the Kingdom of Novara-Archelonia. Anastasie has ancestry from both Archelonian and Azurian origin (her mother was of Azurian descent and her mother's father from the Duchy of Azuria.) As a young Keyblade wielder she was considered by many to be a prodigy. She was a skilled fencer, near undefeated in one on one combat. A student in the Academie's school of diplomacy, she achieved the rank of Master at the age of 25. During his tour, she served as the Kings ambassador to multiple nations, including multiple Lucidian states and Azuria. At some during her career, she took on an apprentice, Marie d'Anjou, whom she helped train and hone her skills while serving in an ambassadors position in the Haos Republic. She served in the position for two years during the early crisis that would lead to the Novaran-Archelonian War of Succession. Anastasie would return to Novara-Archelonia to fill a vacant seat in the Council of Knights of Novara-Archelonia shortly after the official start of hostilities. Marche au Supplice Appearance & Attire Anastasie, despite her advanced age, looks remarkably young, as if she was just a little over 40. She has chestnut brown straight hair that extends to upper back. Her eyes are also at a chestnut brown color. She is of skinny build, befitting a low profile to better hone her fighting skills. Anastasie's attire consists of a white long coat with a black long sleeved blouse underneath. She wears a white suit pants with a brown leather belt around her waist. Personality Master Anastasie Janvier was an accomplished philosopher, orator, warrior, and diplomat. She was regarded as one of the greatest Keyblade Masters of her time for her strength of character and her strength in the Light, and was internationally well respected. Weapon & Fighting Style Anastasie's Keyblade is Black Rose, a fencing-style Keyblade that appears to take the form of a dark grey stem with the teeth of the keyblade being the tituliar black rose. Surprisingly for a Keyblade, the weapon does not have a large guard, further adding to her fencing style of combat most people know from her. Anastasie's fighting style is based on the style of combat employed by Count Dooku of Star Wars fame, that is the Second form of Lightsaber combat, Makashi. She was one of the most skilled duelists and keyblade instructors of her day, and is considered to be one of the most agile swordmaidens and instructors of the Order in Novara-Archelonia. Her competitive spirit spurred her to take up the style of combat she uses, though having maintained working knowledge of other forms of combat as well. In combat, Anastasie used her bladework to deflect and redirect, rather than meet her opponents head on, thus minimizing energy expenditure before unleashing rapid and devastating counterattacks, and using her feetwork, of which she was heavily reliant on, she could outmaneuver her enemy with back and forth charges, feigned retreats and balanced stances, as well as a quick expert and knowledgeable on terrain. It was such skill as well as being the only one whos fighting style was of her kind that she could take on up to four opponents with little difficulty. Her only weakness is that the style she was trained in lacked much in kinetic energy, meaning that she was unable to provide enough force to effectively kill her enemies in one stroke, and against opponents who are capable of using a greater degree of force than she can muster, her guards can be effectively broken. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice Category:Unsungverse